Sobre a Nevoa do Pacifico
by Escorpiana
Summary: Kurogane toma uma importante descisao: Se declarar! mas isso levara a uma serie de descobertas e acontecimentos misteriosos q os levara a descoberta de um sentimento mais forte que a morte!YAOI nao gosta nao leia ¬¬ Reviews sao bem vindas!


**BLA, BLA BLA ...essa nao é uma obra minha e as patavinas q vcs ja sabem! Isso e obra do CLAMP!!! A fic nao da dinheiro nenhum (\o/ nao diga? ¬¬) e daquelas meninas lindas q um dia ainda vou pegar! -...(sonhar é de graça u.u)**

explicaçao da fic:

-Milo (fala nomal)

_"Milo" (pensamento)_

**MILO **(barulhos q ocorrem)

* * *

**Revelação**

O loiro estava chateado. Já havia uma semana que ele e Kuro-pipi não trocavam uma só palavra. O samurai não o olhava nos olhos há muito tempo. E o pior e que ele não sabia a causa daquilo tudo.Toda aquela raiva, parecia ate que ele tinha feito algo de muito grave para o outro!

-Fay, eu vou dar uma volta você vem?

-ham... Claro!

O moreno o levara a um lugar estranho. Parecia um bar... Ou seria um café?

-sente-se...

-obrigado. Her... Kurogane...?

-Sim?

-Nada... Deixa pra lá...

De repente dois sujeitos se se sentaram à mesa que eles estavam e começaram a sorrir descaradamente para Fay. Eram bonitos mas não aparentavam ter boas intenções.

-Esta sozinho aqui?

Fay não sabia o que dizer. A final ele não estava "sozinho", mas também não tinha nada com Kurogane. Mesmo assim ele não queria nada com aqueles homens, só não sabia como responder.

-Ele não ta interessado. - foi a resposta direta de Kurogane para a surpresa de Fay que nesse momento arregala os olhos

- Não se mete que eu to só xavecando seu amiguinho

-Já disse que ele não ta interessado!!! – se levanta

- Olha só ta defendendo o namoradinho! – cutuca o outro cara que também se levanta

- Ei! Vocês nada de briga aqui!!! – disse o dono do lugar aos berros

- E se agente resolver brigar aqui o que você vai fazer??? – diz o homem levantando os punhos para Kurogane.

**BAN!!!**

O Homem levanta uma espingarda e atira numa garrafa ao lado, na mesa depois, aponta para eles. O primeiro homem segura Fay pela camisa e o puxa para fora do bar/café enquanto o outro corre atrás deles seguidos por Kurogane que ainda travam uma batalha de empurra-empurra para alcançar os 2 a frente.

- Agora vamos conversar bonequinha – diz ele empurrando fay contra uma parede e se esfregando no corpo do pequeno que esta em choque com o contato.

- Vou tirar o máximo de você! – beija Fay que tenta de todo modo respirar, mas, uma língua astuta lhe invade a boca lhe impedindo de ter ar e ele desmaia. O homem sem se preocupar continua a beijá-lo e acariciar seu corpo de uma forma vulgar. – vou te-lo só para mim esta noite, vou ter muita diversão com você!

- Eu acho que você não vai não – diz Kurogane segurando o segundo homem pela camisa desmaiado e depois o jogando no chão. – Solta meu amigo!

- Amigo?! Não parece só um amigo! Ta com ciuminho e? Então vem babacão! Vo te arrebenta! – diz colocando Fay no chão e cerrando os punhos.

Kurogane vê o estado de Fay e sem pensar mais da um soco no homem a sua frente, que estava desprevenido quanto a força do samurai, deixando esse também inconsciente.

Ele pega Fay no colo como quem pega uma noiva em suas noites de núpcias e o leva de volta para casa. (O.O OMG isso foi tão sem noção!)

Todos já estavam dormindo, incluindo os donos da casa em que haviam se hospedado.

Dirigiu-se para o quarto do garoto o deitando na cama e cobrindo-o. Sentou-se ao lado dele enquanto esperava que ele acordasse quando percebeu os lábios dele.

_Estão feridos... Aquele desgraçado do bar ainda vai me pagar!_

Alisava o rosto pálido do menino enquanto pensava na ultima semana que fingira não o notar

_Flashback _

"_Eu não posso amar ele! Não posso!"_

Fay passa

-Bom dia kuro-wan-wan!

-NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM!!!

-hi hi hi...

Kurogane sorri ao velo dando risada (mesmo que a causa fosse o próprio Kurogane!).

"_Eu não posso! Estou ficando loucooooo! Alem do mais ele e HOMEM ouviu Kurogane???" – _repetia para si mesmo batendo na própria testa nesses últimos tempos, mas não conseguia tirar o jovem mago da cabeça um minuto se quer.

Fim do Flashback

- Não consigo viver sem você mais… desculpe por te ignorar nos últimos dias, mas eu precisava mesmo saber o que eu sinto por você.

Um medo repentino tomou conta dele naquele momento!

Se o mago avia desmaiado, devia ter sido porque um homem o beijara certo? Talvez ele não se interessasse por outros homens. E mesmo que se interessasse com certeza ele não aceitaria o samurai, não mostrando o desprezo que sempre mostrara. Ficava claro que o mago adorava vê-lo irritado, como isso o alegrava.

Derrepente o garoto começou a piscar.

Sem tempo de retirar a mão do rosto do rapaz ele continua alisar o rosto de uma pele tão macia...

Ele acorda assustado com a imagem de Kurogane ao seu lado. Lembrando-se do que acontecera sentou-se, abraçando as próprias pernas e repousando a cabeça no joelho. Sentia-se envergonhado por ser tão fraco!Por ter sido defendido pelo samurai que o havia tanto ignorado durante aquela semana.

-Kurogane... Obrigado... por me proteger hoje...

-Não podia deixar que ele te fizesse algum mal. – levanta o rosto do loiro olhando profundamente nos seus olhos.

Fay não suporta mais olhar os olhos do moreno e se atira nos braços de Kurogane escondendo o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

-Você esta bem?

-Agora estou... – sussurra

Sem pensar mais Kurogane começa a beijar o ombro de Fay de leve fazendo o mesmo sentir se todo arrepiado.

Fay segura as vestes de Kurogane puxando-o contra si e beijando-o. Kurogane aceita o beijo correspondendo e trazendo-o mais junto a si, deixando assim seus corpos colados.

-Você... quer? – disse num sussurro para Kurogane beijando o pescoço do samurai.

Kurogane surpreso com a proposta do garoto teme dar a resposta errada. Sim era verdade que ele queria muito ter o mago e era há tempos, mas tinha medo também de feri-lo de desiludir a ambos. Ele era pouco experiente e não sabia grandes coisas de amor e relacionamento, mas queria muito fazer aquilo. As palavras não chegavam aos lábios.Estava suando frio e abraçava Fay o mais apertado q podia sem conseguir dizer nada.

-Se não quiser tudo bem eu entendo... -continuou falando ele já que não obtinha resposta enquanto parava de beijá-lo pouco a pouco e se afastando, mesmo aquilo parecendo impossível para ele.

- Fay eu quero sim... Quero muito!-disse e puxou Fay para si e aconchegando-o - Mas não hoje, você esta fraco precisa descansar.

-Por favor, então fique aqui... Comigo Kuro-wan-wan... -disse com voz rouca

Seus olhos lindamente azuis estavam tão penosos que não havia como dizer não para ele, mesmo que Kurogane quisesse.

-Tudo bem...

O loiro o olha com uma cara assustada O.O-Que foi?

-Você nem me xingou por te chamar de Kuro-wan-wan!

-Pode me chamar assim... Se quiser... Quando não tiver ninguém por perto e claro!

-há há há!Pode deixar **meu **kuro-wan-wan

Fay gostara muito de dizer isso. Seu só seu!Gostava de repetir aquilo, dava-lhe segurança, paz...

Kurogane acomodou o mago em seus braços deitados enquanto acariciava os lindos cabelos loiros de Fay.

"_Porque você e tão teimoso assim mago? Por que me encanta tanto? Esse seu sorriso e fascinante e irresistível e me deixa tão feliz de ver, quanto me afeta!"_

Fay adormeceu nos braços do moreno enquanto esse o observava dormindo e sorria par si mesmo por não ter estragado tudo novamente.

Já eram umas 5 da manha e Kurogane não havia dormido um minuto sequer, ele não conseguia tirar os olhos do rapaz no seu colo.

"_Ele e tão lindo..."._

Tirou o garoto do seu colo colocando-o sobre a cama cuidadosamente para não o acordar e dirigiu-se para a cozinha. Só depois que Fay havia dormido se lembrara que eles não comeram nada no jantar (já que tinham ido para aquele maldito bar se distrair).

Kurogane não sabia cozinhar direito por isso fez apenas alguns sanduíches e um suco de laranja colocando tudo sobre uma bandeja.

"_Espero que ele goste, não sei fazer mais nada!"_

_""" """""""""""""_

Fay acabara de acordar.

-Kuro-chan... -diz sonolento apalpando a cama e os lençóis.-onde você...

Levanta a cabeça surpreso olhando ao redor

"_Ué! Onde ele esta?"_

Ele pensa que o moreno de olhos castanhos o tivesse deixado ali porque se arrependeu do beijo da noite anterior e de tudo o que haviam dito. Entristecendo-se desaba no travesseiro querendo chorar, mas seus olhos estavam secos. Nem chorar mais ele conseguia, nem se lamentar!Só queria ficar ali...

"_Não devia ter feito aquilo! Ele nunca mais vai falar comigo!_"

Sente algo diferente em seu travesseiro e chegando mais perto cheira o travesseiro

"_É o cheiro dele... reconheceria em qualquer lugar..."._

Depois percebe que ele próprio tinha o cheiro de Kurogane empreguinado em si.

"_Não quero perdê-lo... –chora escondendo o rosto entre as mãos- não posso mais ficar sem ele!"_

Enquanto ele chora o samurai entra no quarto com o desjejum para eles e vê o rapaz chorando.

Rapidamente ele coloca a bandeja em uma escrivaninha e vai ate a cama

-Você esta bem?

Assustado com o homem a sua frente (pois não o ouvira entrar) ele para de chorar.

- O que foi? Você esta chorando por quê?

-Pensei que você tinha... Ido embora para longe... De mim...

-Baka!Só fui pegar o café da manhã - diz apontando para a bandeja.

O mago olha para ele e o vê sorrindo. Agora sim se dera conta que nunca o vira sorrindo! NUNCA!

-Você... Esta sorrindo!

Kurogane confuso com a afirmação de Fay pergunta:

-Como?

-Eu nunca tinha te visto sorrir dês de que começamos viajar.

-não isso não é um sorriso!

-E sim Kurogane!-sorri maroto

Envergonhado do que o mago disse não sabia o que responder tenta mudar o assunto.

-A deixa de babaquise e vamos comer!

-Que horas são?

-Umas seis horas da manhã... Por quê?

-Nada só queria saber. Nossa...pra quem dormiu tarde você acordou bem cedo!

-Eu não dormi...

-Não? Por quê?Te incomodei muito durante a noite?

-Não!!! Não foi você... _não diretamente_

Fay morde um dos sanduíches, mas esquecesse do ferimento no lábio e grita quando sente a dor.

-Ai!

-Que foi?...Seus lábios! A não eu esqueci o que aquele P#$& do bar te fez!Maldito!

-Calma ta tudo bem, já parou de doer.

Ele segura o queixo do garoto aproximando-o de seus olhos para examinar.

-Acho que vai sarar logo...

Fay entao puxa Kurogane para um beijo terno e manso soltando-o depois.Kurogane cora com a ação do rapaz que sorri maliciosamente para ele e se levanta indo tomar um banho.

Logo os dois descidem ir dar uma volta pois só os donos da casa haviam acordado e eles logo poderiam sair sem ser notados.

-Fay quero te levar a um lugar.

-Que lugar?

-Um lugar que eu achei quando estava pensando em você.

-Em... mim?-sorri

-É... -cora

-Então vamos!-corre na frente

-Ei aonde você vai?

-Pra o tal lugar!

-E por acaso você sabe onde fica?

-Ham... é mesmo não sei! (oO)

-Baka!-corre atrás dele pegando pelo braço e puxando na direção oposta

""""""""""""""""

-Chegamos.

Era uma praça sozinha no meio daquela cidade agitada. Toda bem cuidada com um córrego que cortava a praça e uma ponte por cima.Ela era cercada por cerejeiras que estavam todas em flores deixando o lugar ainda mais inspirador. Não havia ninguém na praça e assim eles puderam ficar mais à-vontades.

-Fay... Eu te trouxe aqui por que...

-Por que...?

-Por que eu tava refletindo e pensei muito sobre isso durante a semana... E eu cheguei a conclusão que... -estava ofegante-_ "Que droga! Por que eu não falo logo?"._

"_Fala, por favor, fala de uma vez!!"_ dizia Fay para si mesmo ansiosamente mas mostrando a mesma calma desempre.

-"Que" o que Kuro-chan?-disse fazendo-se inocente mesmo sabendo o q kurogane queria dizer

-Da pra para de me chama desses apelidos escrotos?!Mas que [Píííííííííí eu to aqui tentando te dizer que eu te amo e você fica fazendo gracinhas!!!Você e um mago muito infantil sabia?Sim deve ter fugido por que ninguém mais te agüentava!...

-O que você disse?!

-Que você e muito infantil!

-Não o que você disse antes?!

-Que... eu... te amo!Seu mago bobo e criançola!

Sem nem se dar conta de onde estavam os dois se beijaram evulsivamente durante muito tempo aproveitando o que o outro sentia ao máximo.

-Kuro-wan-wan eu também te amo...

-Acho que tenho que agradecer aquele homem que te cantou, ele me fez ter certeza do que sinto por você!Mas vou agradecer... a minha maneira...

-Esqueça aquilo. Eu te amo!-disse o loiro ainda em seus braços.

Depois eles acharam melhor sair dali já que estavam em praça publica e num "love" só!

-Vamos sair daqui... ta ficando na hora do café e eles vão estranhar se nos não aparecermos.

-Claro. -se afasta um pouco do samurai para andarem agora de volta para casa.

Caminharam em silencio ate a casa. Não precisavam mais de palavras. Podiam sentir um ao outro. Podiam saber um o que o outro sentia e o que queria lhe dizer.

""""""""""""""""

O dia todo se passara e não havia nem sinal de um fragmento de memória da Sakura.

-Ta anoitecendo e nada!-Shaoran

-É... ta anoitecendo... -Fay

-Vou cuidar da Sakura. -shaoran

-Mokona vai ajudar o garoto Shaoran!

-O que vai fazer Fay?-Kurogane

-Não sei...

-Bem eu vou sair um pouco pra resolver uns assuntos e depois eu volto pra podermos dar uma volta. (pisca para que só o rapaz perceba)

-Cuidado Kuro-quete

-ARRRRRR! Mas quantas vezes eu... -(irritado mas depois sorri)- Pode deixar mago.

""""""""""""""

-Olha só quem ta chegando!Ué?Deixo o namoradinho em casa?

-Já não basta o soco que levo?Quer mais?

-Agora você vai se ver comigo!

Começam a brigar arrebentando tudo ali quebrando cadeiras e mesas.

-Parem já com a baderna!-dono do lugar grita

-Desgraçado você viu o que você fez nele ontem?!-soca o homem que está caído no chão preso entre as pernas de Kurogane

-Que foi você ficou com ciúmes?Se tivesse deixado ele mais um pouco comigo teria sido um estrago beeeem maior!(ri)

Levanta o homem e joga pra fora do estabelecimento.

Começa a socar o rosto do homem que já tem o olho roxo e a boca ensangüentada.

-Você vai me pagar pelo que fez com ele. Feriu ele ontem!

-Feri?- repete ele confuso-onde?Eu só tava cuidando dele! cinismo

-Grrrrrrrrr! Eu vou matar você! –Tenta socar ele, mas ouve alguém chamar seu nome.

-Kuro-chan!

-Fay!?

-Olha o namoradinho ai!

Kurogane da mais um soco no homem deixando ele quase desacordado mas conseguia ver Kurogane puxar Fay para si e quase beija-lo, se o mago não tivesse empurrado para longe.

-O que esta fazendo aqui?

-Cancei de te esperar!

-Eu falei pra fica lá!

-Eu falei pra você esquecer o imbecil!!!

-Não da, ele fez uma coisa que me é impossível de esquecer!

-Deixa de ser chato eu falei pra você não se meter!Esse problema eu mesmo resolvo. - caminha ate o homem

-O- o. o que va-vai fazer comigo?

-Hum não sei... Mas pode ter certeza que não vai ser nada bom! – sorri maliciosamente.

-Desculpe, eu na-não ia te fazer nada era só brincadeira!

-Eu também só quero brincar...

-Naa-na-não, por favor... NAAAAAAAAO!

-O.O –Kurogane-

Fay levanta-se como se nada tivesse acontecido puxa Kurogane e fala

-Vamos, ele vai ficar bem... mas, só daqui algumas horas.

-O que você fez nom ele?

-Deixei ele estático. Não pode se mexer por uma hora e quando o efeito passar não vai se lembrar de nada que aconteceu nos últimos 7 dias!

-Sete dias?

-É... vamos detesto ver minhas vitimas!

Ainda assustado com o que vira ele olha para o rapaz que esta a sua frente puxando-o pelo braço

-Vamos logo eu quero ir dançar!

-DANÇAR?! – .

-É dançar!

-Mas não tem aonde eu ir dançar por que eu não sei dançar!

-Eu te ensino!

-Mas não da pra NOS irmos dançar entende?

-Eu já pensei nisso!-sorri com o mesmo sorriso que Kurogane não resiste

-Ta bom!Nós vamos dançar...

O loiro abraça Kurogane como agradecimento que fica a mercê daqueles braços por um longo tempo.

-Então vamos?

-Vamos!

""""""""""""""""

-Fay que lugar e esse?

-Acho melhor não te contar!

Kurogane olha com uma cara de surpresa para o mago e fala

-Por quê?

-Você vai entender quando chegarmos. -diz meneando a cabeça

"""""""""""""""

-Fay onde que é o lugar não to vendo nada!

-Logo ali! –diz apontando pra uma boate...

-O QUE!Uma boate... GAY!?

-É – diz calmamente enquanto Kurogane fica totalmente irado- e o lugar que podemos ficar à-vontade mais facilmente sem nos constrangermos.

-E - eu não vou entrar ali!

-Ta bem eu vou entrar e se você resolver entrar me procure em qualquer rodinha de HOMENS!Por que como você sabe, eu deixo as pessoas atraídas por mim facilmente então...-dizia gabando-se

-Arrrrrrr! Ta bom agente vai!- diz cruzando os braços

Fay o puxa para dentro da boate deixando ele totalmente constrangido

-Fay, não sei, mas não to me sentindo bem aqui...

-Fica calmo Kuro-puu!Vem vamos dançar.

Dançando ao ritmo da musica Kurogane observava os movimentos de Fay

"_Ele e maravilhoso..."_

"_Kuro-pipi não sabe quanto esse momento está sendo importante pra mim..."_

-Kurogane eu te amo...-diz e enlaça o pescoço do moreno beijando-o

Kurogane puxa Fay pela cintura e acaricia suas costas.Fay passa a puxar a nuca de Kurogane aprofundando o beijo.Já sem controle empurra Fay até uma parede beijando-o sem parar puxando-o para traz e mordendo-lhe o pescoço arrancando suspiros deste q descontava a tortura arranhando-lhe as costas, de leve, por baixo da camisa fazendo Kurogane gemer baixo.

Derrepente Kurogane sente um puxão violento q o joga no chão

Derrepente Kurogane sente um puxão violento que o joga no chão e dois homens o seguram cobrindo seu rosto com um pano."Clorofórmio", pensou tentando se livrar dos homens e então viu um homem de frente para Fay com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Fay ainda colado a parede olhava assustado na direção em que Kurogane estava temeroso e olhava para o homem a sua frente também com um olhar apavorado. Alguma coisa estava errada ali, Kurogane podia perceber. Em uma cessação comum Fay reagiria! Mas só o q o loiro fazia era olhá-lo e ao homem.

Então kurogane olhou para cima. Lá estavam 2 homens com armas apontadas para ele. Fay não reagiria! Ele queria gritar mas o clorofórmio já fazia efeito. Queria gritar para q Fay fugisse, para q desaparecesse! Mas sabia q ele não o faria.

Então sentiu o corpo amolecer e aos poucos se entregar ao sono. Via cada vez mais distante seu amado e ouvia a musica ambiente se dissipar como se não estivesse ali. Foi fechando os olhos e perdendo as forças quando só o que conseguia balbuciar era o nome dele.

"Fay...Fay...Fay..."

* * *

ESTA E MINHA PRIMEIRA FIC ENTAO INSENTIVO SERIA BOM!QUER DEIXAR ESTA FANWITER FELIZ? MANDE UMA REVIEW!

Arigatooooooooooo pra qm ler e podem mandar as reviews mesmo q seja chingando a fic e sua autora! Sugestoes sao muito bem vindar e as fans do Fay

PERDAO POR DEIXAR O FAY TAO "FEMININO" NESSE CAPITULO!!!

PROMETO Q CONSERTO NO PROXIMO!!!


End file.
